


Eddie and the Incubus

by fullgallantry



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Demon!Bill, Insurance Salesman Eddie, LateTwenties!Eddie, M/M, Penis Size, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullgallantry/pseuds/fullgallantry
Summary: Eddie spends the night in a hotel and meets a demon. Honestly, this is just an excuse to post smut.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Eddie and the Incubus

Eddie  Kaspbrak , new and upcoming insurance salesman, has landed himself a position in one of the world’s finest agencies. He spends most of his time with his wife, whom he married right out of college, but on rare occasions will go on business trips to meet with heads of the agency. Though only twenty-nine, Eddie has made a name for himself starting as a canvasser. He’s not the best with words, by any means, but he certainly knows what and where disaster might strike, and is able to advise people of the dangers in their home simply from seeing it. These are all worst-case scenarios, of course. 

Tonight, he finds himself in a nice and swanky hotel room in Chicago, the wind blowing outside rattling the spacious floor to ceiling windows. This is the kind of luxury he gets, considering he only goes out to meet high level executives once or twice a year. They have to coax him, and his wife to let him go, with the best of the best. Normally, he’d have bargained for a room closer to the ground, in case of a fire. This time, however, he was seduced by the view. 

At least, he thinks it’s the view. During his initial check-in, upon seeing the level the room was at, a big part of him wanted to immediately decline and ask for different accommodations. The hostess, however, said something to him that made him change his mind. He can’t remember now that he thinks about it. The whole conversation is a blur. In fact, most of the getting up to the room, checking it out, and agreeing to stay is a blur to him. He shakes his head to clear the half-done memories from his brain, calling down for room service to bring him up a bottle of aspirin. 

It arrives and he takes a few for his quickly growing headache before jumping into the shower. He strips down and enters it, finding the haze of steam quickly working. The pain in his  had has transformed, one second to the next, to a blissful disconnect from reality. At least, for a while. Stepping out to towel himself off, he rubs the mirror and nearly shrieks, the presence of another revealed through the reflective material. He turns, hand over his chest in fear, but when he does, he finds no one. Slowly looking back into the mirror, it’s confirmed there’s no one there, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Regret creeps in, but he shakes it off. 

Now, normally, Eddie would jump into his night clothes and settle into bed, but the steam from the bathroom has made the room almost unbearably hot. He struggles for a moment with a decision before finally landing on the choice to sleep in his underwear. It’s not perfect, but in the case of an emergency, it won’t be the most embarrassing thing to run down the stairs in. Pulling on the soft cotton shirt over his chest and sliding his legs into the white material of his briefs, he moves to one of the widows to open it, letting in the breeze from outside to cool the room. Finally settling into the bed, he doesn’t bother to get under the cover before the haze of sleep and dizziness consumes him, turning out his  consciousness like a light.

This is where the fun really begins.

The clock beside the hotel bed strikes midnight, and the air in the room shifts from blazing hot to a cool and hazy breeze. Not cold enough for Eddie to get under the blankets, but just warm enough to keep him sated and satisfied with the temperature. 

At three in the morning, when Eddie is deep asleep, someone enters the room. Not through the door to alert the sleeping insurance agent, but simply appears as if he’s been behind a curtain the whole time. He steps carefully toward the bed, feet making just enough noise to stir Eddie from his sleep. The intruder, doesn’t care, of course, he’s here for something else. 

Eddie wakes with a start as the stranger puts his hand over his eyes. Struggling against him for a moment, Eddie finds it nearly impossible to escape his grasp despite using both hands to pry at the fingers impeding his vision. “Relax,” the man says. His voice is deep and soothing and it stops Eddie from resisting nearly immediately. “That’s a good boy. Keep your eyes closed for me now, understand?” Eddie doesn’t reply, but he nods hesitantly to signify his understanding. “Excellent. I’m going to uncover your eyes now. No matter what, you are not to open them until I say so. Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, I think you’re going to really enjoy what you see.”

The man takes his hand from Eddie’s eyes and moves it down his neck and to his chest. Fingers gliding over the soft skin, Eddie nearly whimpers at the sensation, like he’s being burned with every touch from the inside out. The man smiles, moving down and down his chest to his stomach and then...

“Stop,” Eddie chokes. The intruder does as he’s told, waiting with one finger just below the man’s belly button, watching as the muscle there flexes and retracts with the growing heat. “P-please... Who are you? What do you want? There’s money in my wallet an—”

The intruder bursts into laughter, fingertip leaving Eddie’s stomach, relieving him of the impossible heat for a moment. “I don’t want your money, Kaspbrak.” He leans in, breath warm against Eddie’s cheek. “I’m here for you.” He replaces his hand against Eddie’s stomach, this time the entire palm pressed hard against the soft cotton and hard flesh underneath. “I’ve had many pets in the past, all of them with a purpose.” The sensation is almost unbearable now, and Eddie wriggles against the man’s hand to get away from it. He’s relentless in his tyranny, however, and his hand remains planted firm against the other’s stomach. “You, however... You’re just for pleasure. Don’t worry, I only take the ones I can breed back to hell with me.” He laughs again, tongue reaching out to play with Eddie’s earlobe. “But that’s not going to stop us from trying to put a baby in you, is it?”

Eddie’s fight or flight response comes back online in an instant. Hell? Pregnancy? He’s nearly lifted off the bed before he knows what he’s doing. Like the good boy he is, however, his eyes are still closed. He knows he’s at least ten feet away from the intruder now, but almost instantly the man is on top of him again, gripping him by the neck and throwing him back onto the bed. Like a predator about to kill their prey, he’s on top of Eddie, pushing him down into the mattress with his full body weight. He doesn’t attack, however. There’s no finishing blow, no fatal tear to his artery. They simply sit there, Eddie face down on the bed, the intruder’s butt set in the small of his back. Things calm, and the tension is released once more. 

“What do you want?” Eddie chokes out.

“You.” The man whispers back. 

There’s a moment where nothing happens. Where the pair simply sit there, waiting for a moment in time that feels right. He’s not aware, but the intruder is actually making the air in the room feel lighter, making it easier for him to manipulate poor Eddie’s mind. He hadn’t expected the man to put up so much of a fight, given his track record, but he doesn’t mind. It isn’t exciting without a little fight. 

Suddenly, the sound of ripping cotton fills the room and Eddie’s bare ass is exposed to the air. He doesn’t try to wiggle away this time, but he does let out a small defeated sound as the skin of his legs is left to the air. Despite his concern, he can feel the blood rushing down between his legs. “Turn over.” The voice commands. He does as he’s told, the body keeping him pinned now standing over him to allow his free movement. The man drops down again, this time lying next to Eddie. “I want to enjoy myself, Eddie  Kaspbrak , which means that you definitely will. If you do what I say, I’ll give you the time of your life, an experience you’ll be begging me to have again. For now, I want you to touch me. Feel my body. I promised you’d enjoy it, after all.”

Reluctantly, Eddie’s hand reaches over, pressing his hand to the intruder’s chest. It’s hard with muscle and the skin is soft and hairless. He moves downward, fingertips moving over the hills and valleys of the man’s abs. His breath hitches a little as he makes it to the man’s waist, almost waiting for permission to move downward. “Go ahead.” And he does, sliding down the man’s thighs and feeling the lithe muscle that’s there. It’s no wonder he held me down so easily, Eddie thinks, this guy is made of metal. His hand is grabbed by the man’s and is guided back upward, to the space just above his groin. Just like his chest, it’s hairless and smooth. “I know what it is that you like. I can hear your desires,” the man whispers into Eddie’s ear, pushing his hand closer and closer until they reach his cock. Eddie gasps, the size of it distressing to him. He tries to pull his hand away, but the stranger keeps it there, forcing him to explore every inch of his massive manhood. 

He’s ridiculously uncomfortable at first, squirming to try and get away from the intruder, but his body reacts all the same. His own cock starts to stiffen until it’s laid flat against his stomach, pre-cum leaking out of it, pooling in his belly button. The man’s hand releases Eddie’s and reaches over to his dick, stroking it a few times. Eddie bucks up into it, the skin seemingly lubricated with how easy it drifts against the other’s palm. “Eager,” the intruder laughs. “What would you like to do? Would you like me to wrench that pretty little mouth open?” The man starts to stroke Eddie’s cock slowly, easing it up and down, more and more pre-cum slipping down the shaft and into the man’s hand. “Should I fuck your mouth until I fill your stomach with my cum? No, you won’t last very long like that.” He strokes faster, Eddie’s stomach tensing up in response. “What I think you want is for me to show you how a real man  fucks . I think you want me to use you.” He’s relentless in the hand-job, twisting and slipping against Eddie’s meat. “I think you’re tired of all those videos you watch where men get what it is you’ve longed after. Where they can be filled by other men and feel good about it.” His voice is rough now. “I think you want a real man to own you, to fill you up so deeply no other cock will ever fit in there again.” Eddie’s balls ascend, his climax quickly approaching. “I think you want me to carve out a space in your pussy so that you’re ruined for other men. You’ll try to have it filled, but not a single one of them will be able to.  So, you’ll look for it, bigger and bigger cocks until we meet again, and I can show you how a man  _ fucks _ __ someone. How a real man  _ owns  _ someone’s hole.” 

“Cum—!” Eddie gasps, his load shooting over the both of them, cum flying and landing on the pair of them. He breathes out hard, hungry for air and not being able to take in enough to completely satisfy his lungs. The man releases his quickly softening cock, using a finger to wipe up the cum left scattered around Eddie’s legs. Eddie can hear him take the finger in his mouth, the sound of his lips sucking it up unmistakable. 

“Open your eyes.” He does as he’s told, and his face revels in shock when they’re met with the face of his friend Bill Densborough. 

“Bill?” Eddie asks, a certain anger filling his throat as the pieces come together. Was this whole thing some sort of joke? Had he planned this with Richie to embarrass him?

“Is that who this is?” The man asks, looking down at himself. It’s only now that Richie realizes he’s naked. “I can take the shape of anyone. It was between this man and another one of your friends with glasses and dark hair. This one has a bigger dick, easier for me to slip into, that’s why I chose him.”

Eddie nearly faints at the information. He didn’t believe this could be some sort of demon, not at first, but now? So many things seem to pass and not align in his head, but it’s so hard to think. There’s not enough air in the room to form a cohesive thought, or even one that makes a lick of sense. He becomes enthralled away from his aggressive thoughts when he feels Bill’s hand on his thigh. “I can’t,” he whispers, his heart rate only now coming back down to normal.

“Don’t worry,” the demon laughs, massaging the residual cum into Eddie’s skin. “As an incubus, I have certain... Sexual graces.” Despite his certainty that he won’t be able to get hard again, Eddie’s cock stiffens to full attention merely moments after being touched initially. It feels more sensitive this time, somehow more responsive despite just unloading. “There we go. You are pretty weak to this body, aren’t you? So horny for your friend and his fat cock.” Eddie feels the other’s manhood slap against his thigh. He looks down in surprise to see just how big it is, somehow even longer and thicker than before. “Let’s give you what you’ve really been after this entire time, huh?”

The demon’s hand slips between Eddie’s legs and upward to his hole. It puckers in response to being touched, but the visage of Bill makes quick work in getting it coaxed open enough to put a finger in. “That was easier than I thought. Have you played with yourself down here before?” The demons  giggles . “Feels like you’ve been preparing yourself for a night like this for a long time.”

Bill snuggles into Eddie’s side, lips mouthing at the nape of his neck. Eddie groans with every finger that’s inserted into him, shocked when a third and fourth breach his entrance and find comfort inside him. It doesn’t hurt, just a bit uncomfortable, a sharp contrast from when he tries to put things up there. Giving into the feeling a little bit more, Eddie turns his head to press a kiss to Bill’s lips. The demon prevents him from going further, however, and pulls away just as Eddie’s tongue is about to separate his lips. “Careful,” Bill smiles. “My saliva is an  aphrodisiac . You can have a little, but too much might actually make you go insane.” 

Eddie swallows and nods, leaning over to press another kiss to Bill’s lips. The demon separates his lips for a second, the smallest bit of his saliva entering Eddie’s mouth. The effect is nearly instant as Eddie feels his pulse quicken and his head fog with an inability to think. Like being struck in the head magnificently hard, he breathes in fully for the first time, lungs filling to satisfaction. Every nerve in his body sings with pleasure and he moans  gutturally when he feels the demon’s knuckles pushing in passed his anus. “We go another further and you’re  gonna swallow my whole fist.” The demons squeals in delight, pulling his hand out only to push it back in again, this time nearly making it completely in. 

“Fu-” Eddie whimpers, head rolling from side to side. “Fuck...” 

“You want me to fuck you?” The demons beams. 

“Fuck m-… Fuck me...” Eddie whimpers again, head rushing forward to try and get more of Bill’s spit. The demon pulls back sharply, smiling wickedly as he does. 

Eddie feels the head of Bill’s cock against his hole, and before he can say anything in protest, it enters him. He groans and cries out at the sensation, the demon’s cock monstrously big. Yet, it slides in without much trouble, and Eddie feels nothing but the static of pleasure as every vein and wrinkle works his prostate to a thick swell. 

The demon breathes out heavily into Eddie’s ear as his manhood makes its way into Eddie. There’s a little resistance when he gets to the second ring, but it’s no match for the demon’s power. Eddie feels his colon open to the monster, his organs expanding to accommodate the cock. He feels as though he might burst when he feels Bill’s hips finally make contact with his own. He hadn’t noticed his legs and ass lifted into the air so that Bill could get under him, but now, fully lowered onto the other’s pelvis, he’s aware of every inch he lays off the bed. 

“Fuck, Eddie,” the demon smiles. “You’re so tight. You really have been waiting for a man, huh?” The demon continues his relentless pursuit, pulling an inch out of Eddie before slamming back in. His body feels no pain, maybe a minor discomfort. He can’t mistake the feeling that perhaps his body is producing its own lube, as ever push and pull of Bill’s cock releases more viscous liquid from his ass, making it easier for the man to thrust into him. Before long, he’s being fucked like a rabbit, body hopping off of Bill’s as they slam into each other over and over, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room. “This is who you really are,  Kaspbrak ,” the demon growls. “This is who you were meant to be, just a fuck toy for cocks like mine to have my way with. You’re nothing but a cum dump and you love it, don’t you?” Eddie can’t find the words to respond. He feels his prostate swell against Bill’s cock, but he doesn’t stop. “Your pussy feels amazing, Eddie. Of all the people I’ve taken to hell, I think I’d make a million more kids with you.” Eddie feels as though he’s losing his mind with every thrust. His cock hard and bouncing and slopping pre-cum about the room every time their hips meet, he can’t imagine a life without Bill’s horse cock inside him. He clenches his thighs, lifting them into the air as his stomach tightens with orgasm. Without the demon stopping, he can’t prevent his cum  from shooting into his face, the striking of his prostate making it that much harder to control. His face is coated in more cum than his last orgasm, another effect of the demon no doubt. Still, he feels the sensitivity go away nearly immediately, his manhood at attention once more, throwing pre-cum about the room as if he hadn’t just cum. 

They continue like this for what seems like hours. Eddie  cums and  cums and  cums but the demon never once stops pounding him, except to change positions. They move from the bed, to the shower, to the chair, to the table, each time Bill’s horse cock going deeper and penetrating him further and harder than before, until they end up at the window. Eddie’s hands grip the sill as he’s rammed into, his hole stretching around the now ridiculously thick member driving into him. His legs shake and he feels as though he might pass out, but the demon holds him up by the hips. “Don’t be too loud, Eddie. You don’t want anyone passing by to see you like this.” He bites his lip, but it’s no use. The moans tumble out of his mouth and fall to the ground without his consent. He feels another orgasm building when the demon lays his stomach flat against the man’s back, heads pressed together. “Your pussy belongs to me now, doesn’t it? This hole will never be filled by another, but I encourage you to try. If you get really good, I’ll give you more than one load next time. Now, you want your prize, don’t you? For me to fill you up? Get you pregnant?”

“Y-yes!” Eddie cries. 

“Good,” Bill grins. 

Another slick and smooth motion and the demon ruts fully inside Eddie, his balls clenching up and shooting into the man’s ass. Eddie swears he’s going to explode, the amount of cum feeling as though it might fill his stomach and come out his mouth. He  cums so hard it shoots out the window, the pressure pushing it out further and harder than his previous orgasms. 

The demon pulls out, pressing a hand against Eddie’s fucked out hole to keep the cum in as long as possible. “This is going to seem like a dream to your when you wake up, but keep my cum in for as much time as you can. When the last of it is absorbed, you’re going to want more, and you won’t be able to get it until we meet again. I suggest you have sex with the real Bill, his dick is big enough to feel similar.” The demon laughs. He grabs Eddie’s hips again and throws him to the bed. Eddie lays there, rubbing his now bloated stomach, guts full of cum. “You were such a good boy tonight, Eddie.” He presses a kiss to the man’s cheek. 

“I look forward to seeing you again.”


End file.
